When George came before Fred
by LiveLaughLoveFP
Summary: George has always dreamed of doing something before his brother. How will he finally accomplish his dream? Please review!


You know me and my brother. To everyone, we are Fred and George, the famous Hogwarts pranksters. However, Fred is always the one noticed first. He just attracts attention and comes up with all the great ideas. I have always wished that, for once, I could do something before Fred.

It was a normal Hogwarts day; the sun was shining, birds were singing and Fred and I were running from Filch. For what, I don't remember. Anyway, we're running down the corridor and take one of our trusted shortcuts. Unfortunately, Filch must have taken one too because we come out just ahead of him. Now we actually have to RUN! We pound down the corridor with Filch right behind us, muttering threats of what he would do to us when he caught us. We were full out sprinting down the hall way, hollering for people to get out of the way. One girl couldn't get out of the way fast enough and I bumped into her, causing her to drop her books. Checking to make sure Filch was far enough away, I bent down to help her gather her stuff.

"Come on George!" Fred hisses running back towards where I am. A moment later, he notices the girl next to me. Smoothing back his hair, he turns on the charm, "Hey, pretty lady. How're you doing this fine day?"

She smiles and nods her head towards him, "Just fine, Fred." She drops her gaze, but I saw her roll her eyes. I grin; there was hope that this was one girl that Fred wouldn't win over. She looks back up and mouths 'oh oh' to us. We spin around and there is Filch. He grins and grabs us by the arms, towing us away. I waved weakly at the girl, who's watching us be dragged away with amusement on her face.

In Filch's office, he deposits us in the chairs and starts rummaging around in his file cabinets. Ignoring his mutterings, Fred turns to me, grinning "I think I've seen her before in the common room. Like a miniature Hermione, she is. Always doing homework." He stops talking abruptly as Filch comes back over to us.

"You boys have to go see Dumbledore. He'll know what to do with you," he wheezes, handing us a note. We nod and leave the office.

"I hope this meeting with Dumbledore doesn't take too long. What did we do anyway?" I frown, wanting to go find that girl.

Fred shrugs, "I honestly have no idea. He can't punish us if we don't know what we did. I want to go find that girl, though. Hogsmead is next weekend; I'm going to ask her to go with me." I start to respond, then bite my lip. The last time I mentioned to Fred that I liked somebody he announced it to the whole student body at suppertime. We approach Dumbledore's office, have a short conversation with him about our various misdeeds, and then head back to the common room.

We tell the Fat Lady the password and she swings forward. We climb through the portrait hole and flop down on the couch near the fire. A couple of minutes later, Ron walks up, saying to us "So what did you guys do this time?"

Fred and I share a glance. "How'd you know we got in trouble?"

Ron rolls his eyes, "I'm pretty sure the whole school knows you got in trouble. Filch chased you past the Great Hall just as everyone was finishing lunch."

I shake my head, "Well Gred, we must learn to control our mischievous nature."

Fred slaps me on the back, "Indeed Forge, we must. Or at least remember what we did!"

He cracks up with laughter, rolling off the couch onto the floor. The common room falls silent as everyone stares at him. The mystery girl was just climbing through the portrait hole as Fred started his laughing fit. She shakes her head and moves to climb the stairs to the dormitories. While everyone was staring and laughing at Fred, I catch her eye and motion for her to go back outside. She nods and I follow her back out of the portrait hole. We walk along the corridor not saying much. No one knows this, but I am actually quite normal when I'm not around Fred. "So…umm…I never got your name," I blush.

"It's Niki," she tells me.

"Oh…I'm George," I inform her. Everyone always thinks I'm Fred.

She giggles uncertainly, "I knew that."

"Right," I scratch the back of my neck. "This is awkward." Niki laughs breaking the tension. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing," she shakes her head. "It's just that this is so awkward and, I don't know, strange. I've never seen a Weasley so uncomfortable. I always see you and your brothers goofing off in the common room and, well, you're famous around the school." She laughs again and, this time, I laugh too.

"Sorry for bumping into you earlier." I apologize.

She waves my apology away, "It's nothing." Suddenly, she grins "You still got caught. Do you have detention?"

"Nope." I pop the last letter. "Can't remember what we did. We can't be punished if Dumbledore doesn't know what we did."

"Ah, well, I'd better get going," Niki says, gesturing to the pile of books still in her arms.

"Tons of homework. It was nice meeting you." I nod and she starts walking slowly back in the direction of the common room. I pause then call out, "Wait, Niki!" She turns around. "Will you go to Hogsmead with me?" I ask.

She grins, "I'd love to, George." I walk up to her and put my arm around her shoulders. "And, we're off!" I say in an exaggerated accent.

Niki laughs, "There's that Weasley charm,"

As we climb into the portrait hole, the look on my brother's face causes me to realize something. For the first time in my life, I have done something before my brother.

**A/N I re-edited this so that it was easier to read. Still the same story. I own nothing. **


End file.
